One of the principal means used today for transporting goods is by large tractor trailers. Such tractor trailers are operated on the same highways used by ordinary motorists driving much smaller passenger vehicles. Thus, there is great concern for increasing the safety of operation of tractor trailer rigs.
A major disadvantage of tractor trailers on the highway, at least from the point of view of other motorists, is that in wet conditions, mist and/or snow is thrown laterally of the tractor trailer rig which obstructs the vision of motorists which are following or passing the tractor trailer rig. In some instances, the obstruction of vision is almost total. The danger inherent in the obstruction of vision has undoubtedly contributed to countless accidents resulting in personal injury and loss of life.
Previously, it has been suggested in the patents to Whitney et al and Grote Sr et al, U.S. Pat Nos. 4,486,046 and 3,743,343 respectively, to control lateral discharge of spray or mists by channeling air flow towards the rear of the truck in a direction perpendicular to the rotational axis of the wheels. The patent to Schons, U.S. Pat No. 3,834,732, suggests a spray collector disposal over the wheels which collects spray and discharges the same underneath the vehicle. Finally, the patent to Sparks, U.S. Pat No. 4,585,242 discloses a forced air diverter in the form of a downwardly opening channel having a plurality of air scoops along one side for receiving air which is deflected downward by a plurality of vanes secured within the channel. None of these solutions, however, is entirely satisfactory since they fail to reduce rearward as well as lateral spray which may be picked up by turbulent air beneath the vehicle and laterally discharged.